You deserve someone better
by ruiiko
Summary: Lately, Flippy hasn't been the same. Flaky is afraid of him. She wants to get away, but she just can't. When Flaky runs into Splendid, after a beating from Flippy, what will happen?


**I was listening to "Can U get away" by 2pac, which inspired me to write this. I suggest you listen to it. (I love it!) And I'm in a good mood again today. So, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Sighing, Flaky set down the phone. Her best friend, Splendid had called, asking if he could take her out to lunch. As much as Flaky would have loved to, she couldn't. She just couldn't… why? She was already in a relationship. With Flippy. He wasn't with her right now, but he would never let her. She didn't understand why though, Splendid was only her friend! Nothing more. Sure, he was a little over-protective, but he was a super gentle-man. Most people referred to him as "superman". He was always doing good around town.<p>

So why would Flippy have a reason not to let her go out? Jealousy, maybe? It could be. Flaky and Flippy have been together for almost 6 months now. When they first got together, every thing was just fine! Flaky was hopelessly in love, and she was sure Flippy was to… but things started to change. Within the last month, Flippy started cursing at her, at the slightest mistakes. At first, Flaky didn't think much of this. It happened on the television, so it must have happened in real life. And it was. But things didn't stop just there. Flippy started beating her.

Instead of wearing her kilt, and a t-shirt for her uniform at school, she would start wearing her pants, and a long sleeve shirt, and her blazer. It was all to hide the bruises on her body. Luckily, there weren't any bruises on her face. She could have broken up with Flippy, but she couldn't. She was scared. She didn't know what he would do, if she tried breaking up with him. He scared Flaky.

So, Flaky was happy to have friends like Splendid who cared. Sometimes, Splendid would find her crying by herself during lunch break, and would comfort her. It always made her feel at peace. But ever since Flippy found out about the two being close, that's when he started saying lies about Splendid, and told Flaky she wasn't allowed to be around him. And of course, she obeyed Flippy. She didn't want to get beaten anymore.

She didn't like this. There was so much pressure in the air, and she wanted to get away. But she couldn't. She wasn't happy here.

The door slams open. Gasping, Flaky looks up. Flippy was standing in the door way, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. His eye brows scrunched up, laying her eyes on her. Immediately, Flaky began to shiver with fear. "Hey Flaky," He said with a sadistic smirk, his voice deep and cruel. Swallowing her fear, Flaky opened her mouth to speak. A"H-hey Flippy." She couldn't help but stutter. Flippy was in a bad mood, so Flaky had to be cautious.

"H-how are you doing?"

Flippy frowned. "Don't give me none of that bull-crap."

"What do y-you mean?"

Flippy scoffed. "I knew you were talking to Splendid on the phone again. What doesn't that little bastard understand about not to call here, or talk to you anymore?"

Flaky swallowed. She didn't like when Flippy called Splendid rude names like that. Then again, she didn't like it when he talked about any of her friends like that. It was just rude. But she couldn't let him know she was talking to him.

"I-… I wasn't talking to him…" Flaky denied the truth.

Flippy laughed outloud. "Ha! Yeah right. You expect me to believe that "O-o-o-oh, h-h-he d-didn't c-c-call" annoying freaking stutter? You're freakin' crazy, if you think I'm that stupid!"

Flaky opened her mouth to speak, but Flippy cut her off. "Don't you dare try to deny the truth. It's the truth, and you know it." He said harshly. With one swift movement, Flippy's Cold fingers were squeezing Flaky's delicate chin, pushing her against the wall, pinning her to it. He inched his face closer to hers, cold eyes staring into her soft red eyes, staring into her soul. "Now, sweetie," He said "sweetie" mockingly. "Don't like to me. Tell me what Mr. Hero called for this time. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen now, right?" He asked, grinning, tightening the grip on her chin.

Flaky screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see Flippy's evil look. "Don't close your eyes!" Flippy hissed, slapping her across the face. Flaky's eyes snapped open, as she gasped. Tears rimmed in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. Flippy grinned. "Now that you have those pretty little eyes of yours open, care to tell me what Mr. Hero called for?"

Flaky knew that if she tried playing around, things would just get worse. So, she was just going to come out with it. "Splendid only asked if he could take me out for lunch…"

"And what did you say, love?"

"I-I said no…"

Flippy smiled, seeming satisfied. He dropped his grip on her chin, causing Flaky to collapse to the ground, making a soft thump, as her body hit the floor. "Good girl." Flippy said, as he walked over to the couch, flopping down into it, switching the television on.

Flaky's head raced, pounding with pain. She felt weak. Of course, Flippy was so much stronger than her, and she was a lot more weaker, so obviously she'd feel so weak. But it hurt. A lot. And she had had enough of it!

Using the wall as support, Flaky weakly stood up, walking over to where Flippy was sprawled out on the couch. His gaze landed on her, his eyes turning cruel and uncaring once again. Looking past those eyes, Flaky began to speak her mind. "I… I don't like when you beat on me!" She yelled out, with hesitation. Flippy clenched his teeth. "What was that?"

"Y-you heard me! Stop beating on me! I didn't do anything… and neither did Splendid!"

Hissing, Flippy stood up, rushing up to her, grabbing her by the hair. "Wasn't that beating enough for you? Do you want to be beaten even more?"

Tears began to fall from Flaky's eyes, but she ignored his questions. "I don't know why you're a-always so mad, but you shouldn't take it out on me! I thought you loved me! If you love me, you shouldn't be hurting me!" Flaky screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" Flippy yelled over her voice, raising a fist, drilling that fist right into Flaky's left eye, and then shoved her to the ground. Flaky wasn't really surprised. Weakly, Flaky got to her feet again, but Flippy pushed her to the ground again. "Get the hell out! Get the hell out of my house!" He demanded.

Not wasting her time, Flaky quickly got to her feet, and rushed out of the door. Her eye hurt, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. But one good thing came out of this. She was free! Finally free!

Flaky continued to run, not caring where she was even going. But, she then stopped, bumping into somebody. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" Flaky pleaded, and looked up to meet the strangers gaze.

"Oh, Flaky!"

Flaky found herself smiling, seeing Splendid standing above her. As always, his face held a friendly smile, his eyes sparkled under the sun. But that frown dropped into a frown, seeing the tears running down Flaky's face, the skin around her eye darkening.

"What happened?" He asked, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"I…" Flaky couldn't finish off, before she burst into tears again.

"A-ah! Flaky? What's wrong?" Splendid spluttered, putting his hands on her shoulder.

His facial expression turned serious. "…What did he do?" Flaky snivelled, rubbing her eyes, trying to form words. "Did he punch you?" Flaky shook her head.

Splendid sighed. "I don't know why you stick to him… he's pure trouble. Now let me ask you a question. Do you love that man?"

Well, after that, she didn't think so anymore. A part of her wanted to love him, but the other part was to afraid of him to love him. Sure, he had told her to get out of his house, which she gladly did, but she didn't know if he would come after her or not.

"I… I… er…" Flaky mauled it over. Splendid only smiled sympathetically. Flaky threw herself at Splendid, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Splendid!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "Ah…" Splendid was frozen, but slowly, he wrapped his arms around his friend, in a comforting hug. "I just don't know what to do anymore! I'm afraid of him! I'm so afraid of Flippy! But I want to love him… I don't know what to do…!"

She snivelled, starting to shake again. Splendid took hold of her shoulders, prying her off him, so he could look her in the eyes. "D'you want to know what I think?"

Using her sleeve, Flaky rubbed her watery eyes, with a nod. "I think that he doesn't deserve someone like you. When you have someone you love, you're suppose to protect them. Not hurt them, and make them fear you. Do you agree with me?"

Flaky nodded.

Splendid smiled, and caressed the top of Flaky's head. "I think you deserve someone great, Flaky. So, can you get away?" Flaky smiled, nodding. "I can get away… Thanks, Splendid. You're a good friend." She said, hugging the male once more. Splendid eagerly returned the hug. "So, will you allow me to take you out for lunch now?"

Flaky pulled away from Splendid, and nodded. "Sure."


End file.
